The Past Will Never Leave You
by Bethyxx
Summary: Squeal to "I can't believe it's been a year" This is set around 3/4 years after Zoe made the choice of her future. Now that Zoe's got the perfect life, her career and her family, What could possibly go wrong? What will come back from the past? And what life changing consequences will it have on this perfect life of Zoe's? Please Review!
1. Big School

Hi guys! Been a while;) So this is a new fanfic and it's the squeal to "I Can't believe it been a year" – This story is set around 3/4 years after Zoe said goodbye forever to Nick.

* * *

"Come on Sweetheart you are going to be late" Zoe called to her 4 year old from the kitchen. Imogen was Max and Zoe's daughter who was 4 years old and was very mature for her age.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school" Imogen moaned making her way in to the kitchen.

"I'm afraid you have too, daddy and I are going to work; you have to go to school and plus your mummy's big girl now" Zoe said as she rushed around to finish her daughter's packed lunch and school bag. It was her first day at full time school.

Imogen sighed, grabbing her teddy that she had been given to as a baby. She never went anywhere without it. She watched as her mum ran around frantically to get everything done in time. Imogen grabbed her coat and ran to Max who was now approaching the kitchen "Daddy; help me please" Imogen smiled sweetly.

Max smiled as he watched his daughter run towards him, he took the coat from her and helped her in to it before going over to coat rack, putting on his own and getting ready to leave. After around half an hour later they were all ready.

-x-

Max pulled up outside the school gates, he took a small glace at Zoe to check she was alright. He turned off the engine and took off his belt "Come on then princess" Max smiled looking in his mirror at Imogen, climbing out the car and opening his doors door for her before grabbing the bags. Max saw Zoe still sitting there "Zo? Come on" He said.

Zoe nodded, blinking away the fresh tears that threatened to fall. She took off her belt before checking her face in the mirror to see if her make-up had smudge. When she was pleased with how she looked, she climbed out of the car and walked round to meet Max and Imogen.

"Alright?" Max quietly before checking where Imogen was. He knew how much Zoe wasn't looking forward to this. She was finally being parted from her daughter since she had been born. Imogen had attended day nursery but that was only for a couple hours every 2 days a week so it didn't really like a goodbye and the other days they spent at home together or in the office at work but today it was from the early morning until late afternoon.

Zoe smiled softly and nodded, walking towards her daughter and took her hand "Ready Immy?" Zoe smiled beginning to walk up the school pathway to the entrance door promising herself not showing her daughter the sadness she was feeling. When they reached the door, Zoe and Max were invited in to help settle their daughter in and say goodbye.

Max smiled as he gave the bags to the teacher who had offered to take them, he crouched down to his daughter's height and smiled "Right missy, you be a good girl right? Mummy and I will pick you up later" He smiled "and look all the new friends you can play with?" Max smiled, pulling in daughter in for a hug and kissing her head before pulling away and standing back so Zoe could say goodbye.

Zoe smiled, looking down at her daughter who was looking up at, she smiled as she crouched down just like Max did "Can I get a hug?" Zoe smiled, holding out her arms so Imogen could walk in to them. She cuddled her daughter for a few moments before kissing her goodbye "Be a good girl and have fun, okay?" Zoe smiled, adjusting the collar on her daughter's shirt.

"I will mummy and daddy" Imogen smiled before waving goodbye and walking off with one of the teachers.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" The teacher who was greeting the parents said.

"Thank you" Max smiled as he said goodbye walking out with a secretly heartbroken Zoe. When they got back to the car, they both climbed in and Max looked towards Zoe "You okay?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her knee.

Zoe nodded, tears slowly falling down her face "Our baby girl" She sniffed.

Max smiled, turning towards her pulling her in to a hug, comforting her "She's going to be absolutely fine, I promise" He whispered stroking her hair.

After a few moments, Zoe finally managed to stop her tears, she looked to Max and smiled "Our little girl is all grown up" Zoe smiled proudly.

* * *

There's chapter 1 for you!;) Sorry it was a little short! This story has already planned so I know exactly what's happening in every chapter!;) Hope you liked this! Please review X


	2. Feeling Unwell

Max and Zoe stood patiently as they waited outside the classroom door to pick up Imogen. They looked around at the other mum's and dad's who were also waiting to pick up their children, they all had the same worried/exciting face on them. After about 5 minutes of wait which felt much longer, the children all came out one by one who were greeted by their parents. Imogen had finally walked out; she ran towards her mum and dad and wrapped her arms around her mum.

"Hey sweetie, good day?" Zoe smiled returning her hug before taking her daughter's school bag and lunch box.

Imogen nodded, hugging her father before pulling away "I want to come back tomorrow, can I please... please Mummy, please daddy" Imogen jumped around excitedly as they began to walk home.

"Wow did you like it that much?" Max laughed.

Imogen nodded as they all walked down the street heading home. The sun was shining above them, the skies were blue and it was the perfect weather. Imogen walked home telling her parents about everything she had done, everyone she had spoken to and who were now her friends. This made Zoe and Max very proud parents.

"Can we go to the park?" Imogen asked sweetly pointing in the direction.

"Half an hour then were going home" Zoe smiled.

"yaaaaay!" Imogen squealed with excitement as she rushed over to the gate, pushing it open and rushed straight over to the swings, sitting herself comfortably on one, swinging her legs back and forth in attempt to start off.

-x-

"Hmm this is nice" Imogen commented as they took a slow walk home.

Zoe looked towards her daughter and began to chuckle softly. She was covered in Ice-cream, her hair, face, clothes and even her hands. Zoe smiled getting a tissue from her bag and wiped the ice-cream off her hands "You do look like you are enjoying that" Zoe chuckled before leaving her to finish the rest "we'll have to get you home, Fed, bathed and bed missy"

Once they arrived, home all 3 of them had found small task that could help them pass the afternoon by. Zoe had begun to do some house work while Imogen sat in the living room colouring in her colour books.

"Dinner time, come on" Max called from the kitchen as he dished up the family meal.

Both Zoe and Imogen arrived in to the kitchen minutes later, sitting down at the table as Max placed their meals in front of them also pouring them a drink which he placed to the side of their plates "Enjoy" Max smiled.

"I will daddy" Imogen grinned as she began to tuck in.

"Looks delicious thank you babe" Zoe smiled softly as she also began to tuck in.

Max smiled sitting down as he began to eat his own, he was making small talk with Imogen about her first day at school and he couldn't have been a prouder father, the way she had seemed to enjoy her day made him feel confident that she was happy. He took a quick glance towards Zoe who had gone very quiet all of a sudden "Zo?" he asked noticing her twirl the food around the fork "Don't you like it?" Max asked.

Zoe quickly looked up from her food and in the direction of Max "No of course I do, don't be silly" She smiled softly "I just don't feel too good that's all" she nodded "Not really got an appetite" she added.

Max nodded "Don't force it down if you don't feel well" He smiled "go to bed, I'll sort Immy out" He said placing a hand on hers that rested on the table.

"Sure?" She asked to which Max nodded; she dismissed herself from the table and headed upstairs. She went to the bathroom, washing her face and teeth before going to the bedroom getting changed in to one of Max's old shirts which was very baggy and long on her perfect curved figure. She felt more comfortable in Max's shirt than her own clothes sometimes. She climbed in to bed before wrapping the duvet over her, she closed her eyes and fell in to a soft peacefully sleep.

-x-

The next Morning, Max awoke before Zoe. He got up slowly in attempt to not awake her, he walked in to Imogen's room to get her up for school, help her get ready on time before making her packed lunch and her school bag up. Max dropped her off at school before making his way in to work.

Zoe stirred as waves of sickness washed over her, with her sleep disturbed she sat up in bed, stretching and yawning before seeing a note and a glass of water that had been left on the bedside drawer beside her; she picked up the note and read through it.

"_Morning Mrs W! You look beautiful as always ;) _

_Don't worry, I took Immy to school. _

_I left you sleeping this morning, if you still don't feel very well then please stay at home, it's sorted with work and I'll call you in my break! If you need anything ring me! _

_Love you M xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Zoe smiled, shaking her softly; she got up out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe, picking out today's outfit before going for a quick shower. Once she was washed, dressed and hair and Make-up done, after searching around for her car that Imogen had managed to misplace, she finally headed out the door and arrived at the ED around 15 minutes later.

Upon Zoe's arrival, Connie was standing in the doorway awaiting an RTC that had been estimated to arrive, Zoe stopped once she finally came beside Connie "Morning, What this?" Zoe asked.

Connie nodded "Morning" she repeated with a nod "Were expecting an RTC of 2 minutes- serious car crash, driver is fine- few cuts and bruises where as the passenger is very badly injured possible spine injury" Connie filled Zoe in.

"Give me 5" Zoe nodded, quickly carrying on the through the ED and straight to the office, she was ignoring the fact that she still had small waves of sickness washing over her stomach but as she walked to the office she felt slightly dizzy. She went in to the office, taking off her coat and bag and hung them up on the coat peg. Zoe turned to the door, reaching for the door handle but the room began to spin again and everything went black.

* * *

|| Sorry if that was boring! I'm just getting chapters of Zoe's life, trying to explain how happy and perfect it is :P Next chapter will be begin to kick the story in to the whole "The past never leaves you" Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	3. Extended family

"Zoe? Zoe? Can you hear me? Zoe?" Charlie gently shook the unconscious Zoe that lay sprawled out on the floor "Tess, she's not respond" Charlie panicked.

Tess gently took Zoe's wrist and checked for a pulse "Weak pulse" Tess confirmed with a nod, then checked Zoe's forehead "Slight temperature too" She added.

"Right we need to get her to cubicals; get bloods, blood pressure... actually just procedure...be on the safe side" Charlie nodded.

-x-

Zoe slowly begins to open her eyes, her eyes struggling to adjust to the bright light that felt like it was been directly shone in to her eyes. Her head was pounding with the rhythm of her heartbeat. She felt like she could easily close her eyes once again which may make it all stop. She felt a small squeeze to her hand which forced herself to open eyes just to see who it was.

"Hey darling" Max whispered leaning closer to her.

"Hmm, what happened?" She asked weakly as she was still coming round.

"Don't you remember? You fainted" Max told her "I told you to stay at home and rest" He said, kissing her hand.

"I felt fine this morning and I think I felt fine before I fainted" Zoe sighed as she attempted to sit up as she was becoming more aware than when she first woke up.

"Well Tess has just..." Max was cut off as Tess walked in "Oh she's here now" He smiled as he looked towards Tess "Well? Is she unwell? Skipping breakfast is never good" Max said looking towards Zoe.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, she loved how Max cared for her but his nagging did get on her nerves a little at times "Tess, please ignore him and tell me" Zoe smiled.

Tess smiled and followed Zoe's small plea "Well, er there is a reason you fainted... We've checked your blood pressure- All fine, we checked your bloods and there was something that came up" Tess nodded "Your pregnant" Tess smiled.

Max looked to Tess "Sorry?" He asked, shocked.

"Zoe is pregnant, the sickness, the fainting... it's all your signs that you were given" she nodded "Congratulations" She grinned before leaving them both to it.

Zoe looked towards Max who was still looking at where Tess was once stood "Max?" Zoe asked him to gain his attention "You okay?" Zoe asked little worried at his reaction to the news.

Max snapped back out of his day dream, replying with a slow nod "Another baby?" He smiled.

Zoe smiled when she saw him smile "Yes Max another baby" She repeated "is that okay?" Zoe asked biting her lip gently.

Max stood up, taking both placing them on either side of Zoe's face, gently cupping her cheeks "That's more than okay to me" He whispered resting his forehead on hers before gently locking their lips.

* * *

|| You probably guessed this was going to happen;) But there we go! :P Hope this chapter was okay! I know it was short! But it's was just a gap filler really! So what happens next for the Walker family? Please Review! x


	4. Michigan?

It had been 3 months since Zoe and Max had found out they were expecting a new member of their family. They hadn't told Imogen yet as they wanted to wait until the 3 month mark to be on the safe side. They planned to tell her after Zoe's 3 month scan today. Zoe had half way carried out the family's morning routine when the Zoe's phone began to ring.

"We need you in work today" Connie ordered.

"I have a hospital appointment; I'll be in after though... what's the emergency?" Zoe asked as she helped Imogen put her shoes on.

"Just come to my office when you arrive" Connie said before hanging up the phone.

-x-

After the hectic morning of rushing around and dropping Imogen at school, Zoe and Max finally arrived at work. They parked the car in Zoe's favourite spot before making their way in; they straight away got in to the lift and headed up to maternity ward. They booked in and took a seat and waited patiently to be called.

"Zoe? Zoe Walker?" The midwife called to which Zoe and Max stood up and waved to signal they had heard they walked in to the small room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, Zoe do you want to lie on the bed for me? Roll your top up please" She smiled.

Zoe handed Max her bag, before making herself comfy on the bed following the instruction of the midwife whilst Max grabbed the chair beside the bed and got comfy.

"Ready?" The midwife smiled, squirting some jel on to Zoe's slightly rounded stomach before grabbing the Doppler and gently placing it on her stomach, running it over her stomach "Is this your first?" She asked.

"No second child" Zoe smiled as she took Max's hand, turning her attention to the screen.

The midwife smiled "ah that's lovely" She commented. The midwife carried out the scan and a few minutes, she stopped "I'll be back in a second" She nodded.

"Why? What's going on?" Zoe panicked "Why haven't you heard the heartbeat yet?"

"Just stay calm" The midwife gently smiled.

Zoe gave a small glare, she had smiled at Zoe when she was worrying about her baby. Zoe looked towards Max, not knowing what to do to which Max stood up, wrapping his arms around Zoe, kissing her head "It'll be okay" He whispered.

"You don't know that" Zoe whispered as she looked up to see the doctor walk in and sit beside her.

"Right, let's have a look at baby hey?" The doctor smiled in attempt to give the expectant parents some positivity. He picked up the Doppler and began to run it over Zoe's stomach just like midwife had done before.

"Well?" Zoe whispered to which the doctor was about to speak but was interrupted as the room was filled with a perfectly rhythmic heartbeat causing both and Max to cuddle one another with sighs of relief. After a few moments they both turned their attention to the screen and admired their little baby.

-x-

"What's this about then?" Zoe asked walking in to Connie's office once she got back from Maternity ward.

"That's charming" Connie rolled eyes, making her way to the chair before sitting down, looking up at Zoe "Well seems as Ash is away with Ella, I need you to do me a favour?"

"What does it involve?" Zoe crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow.

"About a week away in Michigan" Connie nodded.

"Michigan?" Zoe repeated.

Connie nodded "You'll be going be Charlie, you won't be completely on your own, you will be off to see a man that who you may have heard of" She informed "It's about a patient that may need his skills and he wants to go through notes" She added "I would go but you know what it's like" she said pointing to the desk.

Zoe was unsure of what to do "Do I have a choice if I go or not?" She sighed

"No, you'll be going...actually tomorrow morning so I suggest you go home and get packed" Connie nodded.

Zoe knew she was stuck, she agreed with a simple nod "Fine" she sighed, walking out the office. She grabbed her coat and bag and headed home. All the way home, all she could think about was Nick. Was he going to be there? She made the decision to say goodbye to him. They still had that secret that lay between them that would destroy Max if he ever found.

* * *

Hope that was okay! Please Review xx


	5. Reunion

"We haven't told her yet" Max said quietly as Zoe was in the kitchen drinking the last drops of her morning coffee.

"Well I don't have time; I have to be at the airport in less than 2 hours" Zoe panicked, quickly downing the drop of her coffee before placing it in the sink "Are you taking me or not?"

Max ignored her question "I am sorry for wanting to tell our daughter about her having new brother or sister" Max tutted, walking off.

"Don't start Max; I don't want to leave on an argument" Zoe rolled her eyes, going to the hall and grabbing her bags before packing them in the car and then helping Imogen in.

"I'm not starting anything" Max nodded, grabbing the keys and getting in to the car.

-x-

Around half an hour later, they arrived at the airport. Zoe pulled up in a car park spot before climbing out, getting her bags out the boot. She looked up to see Max holding Imogen in his arms and smiled "I'm going miss you both so much" Zoe said softly.

"We'll miss you too" Max smiled "won't we Immy?" To which Imogen nodded "Go and say goodbye to mummy then" Max smiled handing Imogen over to Zoe.

"Sure you are going to be okay?" Zoe worried as she took Imogen from Max's arms and cuddled her close.

"We will be perfectly fine" Max smiled reassuringly.

"You be a good girl okay? No getting away with so many things" Zoe smiled kissing her daughter goodbye "Mummy loves you" She whispered before putting her down.

"I will Mummy" Imogen smiled sweetly.

"Bye darling" Max smiled, wrapping his arms around Zoe, holding her close before sharing a small kiss to which Imogen just shook her head in some sort of disgust.

Zoe pulled away, getting her suitcase and placing one last kiss on Imogen head "Love you both" she finally said before waving goodbye and walking away leaving Max and Imogen alone for the week.

-x-

After a long tiring flight, Zoe and Charlie had finally arrived in Michigan around 8 and an a half hours later. They knew who they had been sent to see with the information on the patient. Anton Meyer. Once they had gone through check in and other security, they made their way to the hotel where they both decided to freshen up and get washed before going to meet Anton for an introduction.

"Meet you in here about say 2 hours?" Charlie suggested.

"Hmm yeah, fine by me" Zoe smiled, taking the key from the desk that allowed her access to her room for the next week.

"See you" Charlie nodded.

Zoe walked up the winded corridors which seemed to never end where she finally found her room number. She let herself in using the key which was given to her, walking in and looking around at the room before making herself comfy for a little nap after the long journey. After her little power nap, she began to get ready- the usual routine of Zoe's shower, hair, make-up etc took around an hour leaving her enough to do whatever she wanted once she was ready. She picked out her favourite outfit, which just about showed her slightly rounded stomach but not as much so everyone would tell. She checked herself in the mirror before placing her hands on her little bump and began to rub circular shapes with her hands, getting lost in the moment.

"_Where are you?"_ Charlie text Zoe, she was running late but that was nothing new for Zoe.

"On_ my way X"_ she quickly text back, before throwing all her things in to her little clutch bag, slipping on her heels which were smaller than her usual ones and it did not impress her one bit before making her way downstairs to see Charlie sitting down waiting patiently for her.

"You look Nice" Charlie complimented as he stood up to greet her.

"Thank you, not too bad yourself" Zoe smiled "Not over dressed are we?" Zoe asked, looking at both their outfits.

Charlie shook his head "No danger of that don't worry" he smiled as they walked towards the hotels dining room, walking and choosing a table and both ordering a drink as they waited for Anton.

-x-

Around 10 minutes later, Anton Meyer- "the man himself" walked through the doors and responded to Charlie's hand wave so he could note where they were sitting. As he approached, Zoe could only think bad thoughts about the possibilities of bumping in to Nick in the next week, surely they couldn't be that high? Right?

"Good evening to you both" Anton smiled, offering Charlie his hand to shake before taking his seat at the table.

"Anton, please to see you again" Charlie shook his head "This is Doctor Hanna well Zoe" Charlie introduced her.

"Please to meet you" Zoe smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you Zoe Hanna" Anton nodded with a small smile before turning back to Charlie "Right, this dinner meal is literally catching up, okay? No patient talk, nothing until tomorrow just old friends having a chat" Anton nodded.

"Fine by me" Charlie nodded "Wouldn't argue with it" he smiled.

"Would you excuse me just while I use the bathroom" Zoe smiled, pushing her chair out and picking up her bag before walking off towards the door that they entered in search for the toilets. She was about to go to the reception desk to ask when her arm got gently grabbed.

"That was always my favourite outfit on you" said the familiar voice.

Zoe spun around giving him a glare "You nearly gave me heart attack Nick, why did you do that?" She snapped.

"Woah" he held his arms up in defence "I'm sorry okay?" He said.

"No, I'm sorry... just gave me a fright that's all" Zoe admitted "I suppose it's good to see you" She nodded.

"Good to see you to" he smiled "and erm... sorry, I never meant to make you jump" he nodded "Trust Connie Beauchamp to send you hey?" Nick nodded.

Zoe rolled her eyes "Yes exactly... I don't even want to be here... I would rather be..." Zoe stopped "Anyway, I've got dinner to get back too" She nodded.

"Oh it's fine... I work with Anton remember? I was just about to join you" Nick smiled "You'll be spending tonight with me" He smirked softly taking one last look at Zoe before walking in to Anton and Charlie, leaving Zoe alone debating what his words of tonight meant and very unsure of what this week had in store.

* * *

Sorry guys I know it was short! I know it's probably a little boring too! Kind of rushed it! But it will get better! Big twist ahead and I promise there will be Zoe/Nick Chapter on the next one! Please review and thanks for reading! X


	6. Realizations

| I do want to say sorry as most of this is lines of speech but there was no way of putting it in paragraphs! Sorry for the late update too! So please enjoy! x

* * *

Zoe had just lived one of the most awkward nights of her life. She would have rather been in 101 other places than around that dinner table, eating and drink and even socializing with the men that she had recently left. She walked back to her room, letting herself in before getting changed in to a baggy top and her comfy joggy bottoms. She walked over to the kettle, making herself a hot chocolate before going to the sitting room, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels.

Nick on the other hand was just leaving the meal; he walked up the long corridors until he reached his door before looking over towards Zoe's door. He'd missed her so much over the last couple of years. It was like she was an addiction and he was struggling to live without seeing her. After a few moments of debating whether to go and knock on the door, he finally used his key to let himself in and hearing the door shut behind him, walking in to his lonely chilly room.

-x-

Nick reached for his phone from his bedside table, the lighting stinging his eyes a little as the brightness appeared from his phone. He scrolled through his address book to text Anton but then carried on down to Zoe's number. He had no idea why he still kept her number. He selected the option of sending her message _"Hey, Sorry If I wake you, what time do we meet tomorrow? Wasn't really listening X" _He sent.

Around 10 minutes later, Zoe received the text message _"11am_" She text back, no kisses or no little message if to say he had woken her or not but just a time.

Nick sighed, he couldn't take it anymore. It was like a torture. A slow painful torture, Zoe was practically in the room opposite and he was laying in bed texting her. He got up, throwing on some of his clothes and some shoes before leaving the room, approaching Zoe's and knocking on the door. The wait was painful "Hi" he said simply once the door had been opened.

"What do you want Nick?" Zoe asked, resting her head against the door.

"Can I come in at least?" Nick asked taking a step forward.

Zoe thought for a moment before opening the door wider which allowed Nick access to her hotel room, she watched him walk in before closing the door behind him.

"Never woke you did I?" Nick asked, walking through to the living room

"No... Actually I was just going" She nodded following closely behind.

"Oh sorry, I just thought as were both up at this time of the night we'll keep one another company" he nodded, taking a seat on the sofa "I'll go if you want to go to bed?" he added quickly.

"You might as well stay... I can't sleep anyway" She admitted.

"Oh right, any particular reason?" Nick asked as he watched her sit down beside her.

"I... no nothing just one of them nights" she smiled softly.

Nick nodded, feeling the slight tension in the air. The atmosphere between the two had changed.

-x-

"And now that Connie's in charge... everyone is on their best behaviour" Zoe giggled.

Nick laughed as he shook his head "Oh come on, she's not that bad really is she?"

"Yes" Zoe nodded with a laugh "Of course she is. She's always going on about following the ED rules, how things must be done etc it drives me insane" Zoe smiled shaking her head.

Nick laughed "Oh, I do miss the ED at times... somehow always brightened my day" he smiled at the memory.

Zoe laughed shaking her head "You wouldn't say... you would want to get away from the place" she smiled.

Nick nodded "I regret leaving that night... I would happily come back" he admitted.

"Don't... please Nick, don't do this" Zoe shook her head sighing as she placed her drink down on the coffee table

"What? I'm not... I was just saying" he sighed "I do regret leaving you... I shouldn't have gave up on you so easily... worse mistake I have ever made"

"I'm married to Max, I told you that night you left, me and you were history... there was never a way back for us, I'm happy with Max"

Nick shook his head "This is me you're talking to now Zoe! I know you better than you know yourself... If Max just walked away and never came back... you would happily pick me... wouldn't you?" He said looking at her.

Zoe just looked away "That night, I made a promise to myself that I would never go back to you and I'm sticking to it" She nodded "I'm with Max" she said through gritted teeth.

Nick nodded "Right, I understand... I'm just some waste now, something that got used and then thrown out" He nodded.

Zoe sighed "Don't be ridiculous" she snapped.

"It's true isn't it?" He asked "I bet for the last couple of years... you haven't gave me one thought and there's me thinking about you every single day" he admitted "From the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep"

Zoe just swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and sat in silence just looking at him.

Nick sighed, turning his head to over to see Zoe's iPhone sat on the side table beside the sofa "I'm just checking the time, I need to get back to my room" he said reaching over, pressing the home button.

"No!" Zoe quickly said but it was too late Nick had pressed the home button.

"Who's this little girl?" Nick asked seeing a picture of Imogen and Max's selfie as Zoe's lock screen in which they were both attempting to pout but Zoe loved it, it was probably one of the cutest pictures of many they had taken of her husband and daughter "Is she your daughter?" Nick asked a little shocked.

Zoe nodded "Yeah... her name is Imogen" Zoe said nervously biting her lip.

Nick nodded but then looked closely at the picture then towards Zoe who was biting her lip and he knew when she did that, she did that when she was hiding something or something was playing on her mind "Why didn't you want me to see this Zoe? How old is she?" Nick looked towards her.

"She's 4" Zoe nodded.

"4?!" He exclaimed "But... you and I happened then too..." he stuttered as he was slowly putting two and two together "You didn't want me to see this either" He said looking at the little girl then out the corner of his eye looking up slightly the words just rolled from his mouth without a thought "Is she mine Zoe? Is Imogen my daughter?"

* * *

|Woah! So Is Nick Jordan Imogen's real daddy? What will happen next!:) Hope this was okay! Hope it wasn't boring :(

Please Review! & thank you for reading X


	7. The Truth

"I'm home" Zoe called as she walked through the front door, putting her suitcase in the hallway before walking in to the living room to Max and Imogen cuddled up before making her way over to them "How you feeling baby?" Zoe asked seeing her daughter lying on the sofa.

"I'm still sick mummy" she stuck out her bottom lip as she looked up at her mummy.

"I know, look at my little baby" she said kissing her head "I've got something that will cheer you up though" she smiled, going to get the bag by her suitcase and returning with a bag.

"What is it?" she grinned taking the bag from her mother and opening it up, pulling out a dress up dress of Cinderella "Thank you Mummy; I love it" she grinned.

"Wow she has got better suddenly" Max laughed then looked at Zoe "Can we tell her..." he nodded pointing slightly to her stomach.

Zoe smiled "You've been waiting since the day I left, haven't you?" she grinned shaking her head at his excitement before sitting on the coffee table "Me and daddy have got something we want to tell you Immy" Zoe began.

Max smiled, sitting beside Zoe as he watched Imogen begins to listen "How would like you a little brother or sister?" Max smiled.

Imogen grinned "Really?!" She exclaimed "Can it be a sister if we have a baby?!" she pleaded "Are you having a baby?" She grinned, clapping her hands.

"Yes mummy is having a baby" Max grinned.

-x-

It had been a few weeks since Zoe had been back from America. Everything seemed to be going great, she was now almost 5 months pregnant with her Max's baby and she couldn't be happier. Her bump was now visible and everyone in the ED knew about the baby which they were all excited and really ecstatic for them. Imogen was looking forward to a little brother or sister too and she had told everyone in her class.

Zoe had taken a week's leave off work due to her blood pressure being slightly raised and the stress of everything getting to her. She had just enough time to do whatever she wanted to before having to pick Imogen up from school so she decided do some online baby shopping- they were quickly running out of time and nothing had been brought yet. She grabbed the laptop and sat down only to disturbed by the ringing of the door bell, she sighed rising from her seat and went to answer the door but seconds later tried to slam it shut.

"I don't think so!" Said the voice of slight anger which was Nick's as he placed his foot in the way of the door to stop it closing leaving Zoe no choice but to reopen the door.

"Nick go away. I don't want to see you" She sighed but Nick had ignored her, inviting himself in and walked straight through to the living room, looking around taking in the unknown place that was their family home to which was filled with Imogen's play corner which was filled with her toys and dress up clothes and some of her art pictures and equipment, around the other places of the living was a pile of laundry that was yet to be done, Zoe's paperwork and Max's Xbox controls etc.

"Right little family home you've got here" Nick commented.

"What do you want?!" Zoe sighed, folding her arms in annoyance.

"And another baby on the way congratulations" He nodded but then looked up in disbelief "What do I want?" he repeated her words "I want to know if your husband is bringing up my child Zoe, that's what I want to know"

Zoe rolled her eyes "Not this again!" She exclaimed "I've been through this with you! She's not your daughter okay? She's mine and Max's... Our daughter not yours" Zoe said getting angrier each minute.

"See how can you be so sure?" Nick glared "My daughter could be calling him daddy and he may not even be her daddy" he snapped.

Zoe just stood there, shaking her head in annoyance which caused a silence between herself and Nick "What do you want me to do exactly? She's 4 years old?!" Zoe raised her voice breaking the silence.

"I want a DNA... I want to know if she's mine" He shouted back.

-x-

"Were home" Max called from the hallway as he took his coat and Imogen's off before hanging them on the coat rack.

"Hiya" Zoe called back as look towards Nick who had refused to leave until he knew If Zoe would book an appointment.

Max smiled, walking through to the living room taken back by the visitor that was sat in the living room "Oh Nick... good to see you again Mate" he smiled "I'll put the kettle on" he nodded going to the kitchen.

Imogen came rushing through "Mummy, look... I got 2 stickers today for helping my teacher" she grinned proudly but then stopped as she slowly approached her as she was shy of Nick who was sitting beside her mother.

"Oh that's fantastic baby, you are such a good girl" Zoe kissed her daughter's head and watched as he daughter walked off to her play area to find something to do.

"She's just like you" Nick said softly watching Imogen choose an activity.

"So most people say" Zoe smiled proudly watching her daughter.

"So what brings you here?" Max asked as he walked back in to the living room with cups of teas and coffee for himself, Nick and Zoe placing them down on the coffee table and checked over on Imogen "Immy, can you go and get changed please... don't play in your school uniform"

"Okay daddy" Imogen said before rushing out of the room and upstairs.

Nick smiled just watching at the speed at which Imogen dashed out of the room at "Oh you know..." Nick nodded.

"Visit?" Max guessed.

"No..." he regretted saying that, the anger overcome him but it was too late now; he couldn't change his words "The truth actually" Nick nodded; he could already feel the daggers from Zoe's eyes in the back of his head.

"Truth on what?" Max asked confused.

"Imogen... I need to know the truth on Imogen" Nick simply said causing a very confused Max to look towards Zoe.

* * *

|Hope this way okay! Mostly speech again so I'm sorry! next chapter will be finding out who Imogen's real dad is! So thank you for reading & please review :-) x


	8. Telling Max

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; My laptop has broken so I'm currently using my sisters and it's hasn't got all the chapters on! I've wrote some in advanced so you should get some updates from now on:) Just a quick reminder of the story, it's set 4 years after Zoe made the choice of a future with Max instead of Nick, They have a daughter Imogen who may be Nick's and Zoe is pregnant for the second time but Nick is now back demanding the truth about Imogen.. So Please enjoy and I'm sorry once again.

* * *

"What did he just say?" Max asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know..."Nick began but he was cut off by Zoe.

"Nick please..." She pleaded.

"No, no please go on... clearly it's something important or you wouldn't be scared of him telling" Max looked at Zoe before turning back to Nick "Please go on"

Nick suddenly felt very guilty as he saw the devastated look in Zoe's face. He didn't mean to hurt her; he didn't want to either "I... Imogen may be mine" Nick finally blurted out.

Max just stood there taking in the words before looking towards a very guilty Zoe "Get out Nick" Max spat; he had nothing else to say, he didn't know what to say. He watched as Nick looked towards them both before leaving. Nick felt he should say something but he didn't want to make the matters worse. He knew they both had things to talk about.

-x-

Zoe stirred as she woke to the bright light shining through the bedroom blinds which caused her eye to squint until they had got use to the day light. She looked towards the bedside clock. Letting out a soft sigh; she rolled over and rests her arm on Max's side of the bed to feel the crispy cold bed sheets, it was clear that no-one had slept there all night. She rolled her eyes before climbing out her bed and carrying out her daily morning routine before making her way downstairs but jumping slightly to see Max walk in to the hallway, slamming the front door behind him.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" Zoe asked. That had been the first thing that had been said between the pair since Nick left last night.

Max looked up at her with a blank expression, ignoring her as he walked in to the living room which caused Zoe to follow shortly after.

"Still ignoring me then?" Zoe sighed.

"Oh am I very sorry Zoe, how rude of me" Max snapped "I took Immy to school today; did consider phoning Nick you know..." He said sarcastically.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry; you wasn't meant to find out like that" Zoe raised her voice.

"4 years ago?" he thought "so when we celebrating our first year of being together...cheers Zoe, I must have meant a lot to you then"

"It was a mistake! A stupid mistake" Zoe yelled.

"You are a cheat! A cheat!" He yelled back running his hand down his face.

Zoe said nothing but attempted to hold the tears that threatened to fall but it was no use they were coming with such force and lost the battle as tears flowed from eyes, trickling down her cheeks; staining her cheeks as they went "I'm so sorry" she whispered "I hated myself for it... I really did"

Max shook his head "I don't care!" he spat "Immy..." He cried "My baby... She might not be mine" He said between sobs as he slowly hit his fist off the wall in anger.

Zoe watched as tears poured, she knew she had hurt in more ways than one and she couldn't feel any guiltier.

After a few moments of thinking and not being able to stand the silence that was between them, Max finally broke it "I'm going" He cried.

"Going where?!" Zoe exclaimed "Please... Please Max" she begged.

"I can't be around you...not now" he whispered "me... you... well I don't know anymore" he nodded going upstairs, throwing a quick bag together before going back downstairs to bump in to Zoe.

"And what am I meant to tell Immy?" Zoe sighed "What about our baby?"

"You'll think of something, you managed to hide it from me for 4 years" he said angrily "and as for the baby; I'll still support you" She nodded before opening the front door, walking out leaving Zoe alone to just sit on the stairs and sob.


	9. Chapter 9

/Just a short chapter to fill in what seems to be a gap :P

* * *

It had been a week since Max had walked out and left Zoe alone unsure of whether her marriage was over or not. Nick had been trying to get in touch but Zoe had chosen to ignore his calls, texts etc, she knew he got the message. Max on the other hand was not in touch, he hadn't even phoned to ask about Imogen or even the baby which caused Zoe to hate herself more.

"Immy, I have told you once and I'm not going to tell you again... You are not going to see daddy" Zoe sighed walking in to the living room seeing Imogen rush around gathering her favourite toys and putting them by the door.

"Daddy will want to see me... I promise you... he will mummy" She nodded "Pleaseeeeeeeee" she begged.

"No! Now please put your toys back!" Zoe ordered.

"No" She snapped, folding her arms and standing in the door way giving evils to her mother.

"Excuse me young lady, do you want to spend the rest of the night in your room?" Zoe was become cross.

"I'm not your friend" She shouted.

Zoe shook her head "Right, up to your room right now!" Zoe shouted watching her as she climbed the stairs, going in to her bedroom. Zoe sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

-x-

A knock at the door brought Zoe from her thoughts; she walked in to the hallway opening the door "Nick?" She asked confused.

"Have things calmed down yet?" He asked nervously.

"More than that... come in" Zoe nodded opening the door allowing Nick access to her house to which he accepted and made his way through to the living room "Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, something to eat?" Zoe offered.

"No thank you" he politely refused "So what do you mean? Calmed down?" he asked taking a seat.

Zoe sat in the living room chair "I think... me and Max are over" She nodded.

"Zoe... I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to cause any of this... I just wanted the truth" He nodded.

"I don't blame you, I really don't" She nodded in understanding "I just miss him, Immy is not talking to me and I'm struggling without him" Zoe sighed.

"Well you have me, I'm still your friend" he assured "Come on, how about I take you and Imogen for something to eat? Take your mind of things?" He offered.

Zoe thought for a moment before nodded "Sounds like a good idea" She nodded "Thank you" She smiled.

-x-

"Do you think I'm funny?" Imogen giggled.

Nick finally caught his breath after laughing at something Imogen said "Yes you are funny" he smiled as he walked beside Zoe watching as Imogen walked in to the park.

"Who said anything about the park missy?" Zoe called.

"Pleaseeeeeee mummy" she stuck out her bottom lip and watched as Nick approached her.

"5 minutes won't hurt Zo" Nick smiled before turning to Imogen "Who will get there first then?" Nick smiled.

"Me" she grinned as she quickly ran off up the hill to be followed closely behind Nick.

Nick smiled, stopping Imogen by picking her up and spinning her around "Or me!" He laughed, carrying her the rest of the way.

"You pair are like a pair of children" Zoe laughed finally reaching them.

"I am a child" Imogen giggled as she allowed Nick to her push her "Come on Mummy, help Nick push me" She smiled.

Zoe smiled standing beside Nick and helped push Imogen; All of them giggling and smiling. Only someone was watching them very closely in despise, hating the sight that they were watching in front of them.

* * *

I know that was short but it was just a little filler! Probably a little boring too! Sorrrrrrry! :P Please leave a review and let me know what you thought xx


	10. Chapter 10

||Little short chapter. Struggled with this so I hope it's not boring and dull. Apologise if it is. Enjoy X

* * *

It had been the longest month of Zoe's life. She hated every single day that had passed. The DNA test had already been sent off and now all three of them were waiting for the very long frustrating wait until results day which was very close to arriving. Zoe carried out her morning routine before making sure Imogen was awake, she headed downstairs as the door bell was being buzzed one to many times.

"Hi" Nick smiled, walking in as soon as Zoe opened the door.

"hi... You sure about this?" Zoe asked as she walked in to the kitchen to get her work bag ready.

"Of course I'm sure, she's no trouble" Nick smiled.

"Thank you, I really owe you one" Zoe said kissing Nick's cheek softly "Right, she's awake but that's about it, she'll need breakfast, dressed and then I think school have sent her home with a book to read...if you don't mind helping her?" Zoe asked, putting on her coat.

"Of course not, just go; she'll be absolutely fine" Nick said confidentially.

Zoe nodded "Thank you" She nodded before heading out the door.

-x-

The longest hour of Zoe's shift had finally passed. She had been signed to cubicals today and had forgotten just how boring it was, the worst thing was she was always bumping or attempting to avoid Max. They hadn't really spoke since the day he left when he found out about herself and Nick sleeping together, it had hurt him so much and Zoe hated that she was the cause of it. She decided to head towards the staff room and make herself a coffee.

"Hi" Zoe mumbled as she Max stood at the counter eating a piece of fruit.

Max nodded "Alright" he said simply before taking a seat on the sofa as the atmosphere between the two had fell awkward and silent.

"Can I get you one at all?" Zoe asked breaking the silence.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine" Max nodded.

Zoe nodded as she carried on making her coffee, the only noise being made the kettle boiling the water "Er, I'm glad I bumped in to you" Zoe said softly as she leant her back against the counter "Imogen wants to see you, she's begging me to ask you if she can come and see you...every single hour of the day" Zoe smiled softly.

"Is she?" Max nodded.

Zoe sighed "I know your angry at me but don't take it out on our daughter" Zoe finally snapped at Max's attitude.

"Our daughter? see Zoe she may not be our daughter! She may be Nick's!" Max shook his head in anger "I'll see her but I don't want you there... I'll take her to mine or I'll take her out" Max demanded.

Zoe nodded holding her hands up in front of her as some sort of defence "Fine by me" Zoe nodded.

"I finish here in half an hour, I'll go pick her up" Max nodded "Diane won't mind" Max nodded, throwing his fruit in the bin.

"Er... She's not with Diane" Zoe mumbled.

"Where is she then?" Max asked looking towards Zoe slightly confused "Zoe?" He asked as Zoe gave him a silenced glance.

"She's with... Nick... at mine" Zoe quickly said looking down at the floor.

Max scoffed "I can't actually believe I'm hearing this" he shook his head "He's getting extremely comfy isn't he?! He even took you out a few ago... I saw how comfy you all looked"

"Oh Max! What do you expect? You have left me practically a single mother! I'm struggling on my own" She admitted.

Max paused for a moment "You should have thought about that before you cheated on me then lied to me!" He shook his head before walking out the staff room leaving Zoe alone deep in thought.

* * *

Hope that was okay! Don't know whether I should do the next chapter as Nick and Max or just skip to the results, what are your thoughts? Please review:) Would be great to hear your thoughts x


	11. Who's the Daddy!

The knock at the door brought Zoe from her long distance thoughts that were playing around her mind. Today was the day that her daughter's father was finally revealed. She was full of mixed emotions and she didn't know how things could turn out after the results were revealed and this scared her very much.

"Immy, come on you are going to be late for school" Zoe called from the bottom of the stairs before walking to the door and answering it.

"I'm nearly ready" Imogen sweetly called back.

Zoe nodded as she finally went to the door that was being repeatedly knocked, opening it to see Nick the other side "Morning" Zoe smiled, walking away as she allowed Nick to walk in.

"Hi! How you feeling?" Nick asked, closing the door behind him following Zoe to the living room.

"I feel... I have no idea... I don't want to know how I feel" She sighed as she picked up Imogen's uniform "How are you?" Zoe asked, fiddling with the button on her daughter school top.

"I couldn't sleep last night" He admitted watching her before resting on the arm of the sofa.

"Me either, I'm running so late" Zoe sighed then picking up Imogen's school bag.

"Leave it, I'll do it and I'll take her to school...just go and get ready" Nick insisted taking the bag and uniform watching as Zoe thanked him and then walked off.

**-x-**

After taking Imogen to school, Nick returned back to Zoe's to pick her up to meet Max at the hospital. Zoe rushed down the stairs as she saw Nick walk in. She knew time was getting close so she quickly slipped on heels before grabbing her coat and bag before rushing out the door.

"Will you calm down, we haven't got to be there for another half an hour" Nick said locking the door.

"I just want this over with" Zoe sighed.

"I know" Nick nodded watching her rush to the car.

**-x-**

The drive from Zoe's was a long and full of a tense, awkward atmosphere both Zoe and Nick concentration on staring at different directions of the car. When they finally arrived, they both climbed out the car as they walked in to the clinic before heading to the waiting area where Max was waiting; both slowly approaching him.

"Hi" Zoe said softly as they took a seat in front of Max.

Max just nodded before looking towards Nick giving him a blank expression before looking down towards his lap as all three of them sat in silence. No-one had nothing to say.

"Zoe Hanna?" A man in a smart suit finally called to which all three of them stood up following the man in to the room and taking a seat.

The doctor lifted up the piece of paper and opened it up "Okay, right, Hello... I'm not going to drag this out as you have waited long enough" the doctor began "Imogen's DNA matches the DNA of _Nick Jordan_" The doctor revealed "I'll give you some time" he nodded as he left the room, the three of them now alone.

The room went silent, all three of them looking down at the floor. Zoe softly biting her lip as she could feel Max wriggling on left side of her, whereas on the other side she could feel Nick just sit there; staring in to space. After a few moments, Max sharply raised from his seat, rushing over to the door and slamming it shut behind him leaving Zoe and Nick to sit in silence staring at one another.

* * *

|||Guysss that was the hardest decision to make... I'm soooooooooo sorry as I know nearly most of you wanted Max to be the dad! But who knows what can happen in future chapters? ;) So please let me know what you thought by leaving a review if you may? :) Thanks to my girls as well for helping me decide on the father even though they did disagree with one another ;) haha! Hope it was okay:) X


	12. The Aftermath

"Come on then Imogen, say goodbye to your mummy" Nick called from the kitchen as he just finished packing her school bag for the day.

"Goodbye Mummy" came her voice as she rushed through to the kitchen rushing into her mothers open arms.

"Goodbye princess, have a good day" she smiled hugging her tight before watching her skip out the kitchen.

"Today? You going to be okay?" Nick asked softly.

Zoe nodded "I'll be fine, it's Max... He'll be angry but he still has another child on the way" Zoe smiled but Nick knew so well to tell she wasn't fine.

"If you need me... Call me" he said.

"Don't worry, just go" Zoe smiled.

Nick smiled placing a small soft single kiss on lips before quickly pulling away "sorry" he mumbled before walking out.

**-x-**

Zoe sighed softly, taking a few deeps breaths before walking up the garden path of the students house. She flicked her hair from her face before giving the door a gently knock, nerves hitting hit her as soon as she did.

"What do you want?" Snapped a very angry Robyn as she opened the door.

Zoe was quite shocked about this, it wasn't really her business but I suppose she did have a right to be angry "I need to see Max" Zoe said sternly.

"Tough, he has nothing to do with you anymore" Robyn glared.

"Hate to tell you but he does actually... Or are you forgetting that I am 6 months pregnant?!" Zoe snapped.

With nothing else to say, Robyn rolled her eyes as she opened the door further to allow access in to their home "he'll be home soon; just popped to the shops" Robyn explained before Max walked through the door.

"I'll leave you to it" Robyn nodded taking the bread and milk from Max before leaving the two alone.

"What do you want then?" Max asked not making eye contact as he sat on the sofa opposite Zoe.

"We need to talk...don't we?" Zoe asked softly.

Max shrugged "About what exactly? How Nick is settling in to fatherhood?" Max hissed.

Zoe sighed "No our baby... You do remember that you will still be a dad in the end?!" Zoe asked.

"Yeah of course I do!" He snapped "but you are making it sound like I shouldn't care that Immy wasn't mine" he shook his head.

"Of course I'm not saying that! I know you love Imogen and I'm sorry she's not your daughter... If I could go back... I would change very single second... I wouldn't have cheated on you" Zoe whispered.

Max just scoffed as he shook his head "Right we'll talk... I'll be there for the birth?"

Zoe nodded "of course" she said "of course" she repeated.

Max nodded "You want me involved in their life?" To which Zoe nodded "Then I'll support you, We'll sort days and other seeing arrangements when they are here" Max nodded.

"Fine by me" Zoe agreed.

"Good then that will be all... Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Max said standing up.

"Max?!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Please... Can't we at least be friends?" She sighed sadly.

"We'll be civil and that is all... You have hurt me... More than you can imagine" he said looking at Zoe.

"I'm sorry" Zoe whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Max shook his head.

Zoe nodded as she knew no matter how much she said sorry, it wasn't going to change anything. Max was going to be angry, maybe even hate her guts and she had to get use to that now "er, one more thing? How will we tell Imogen?" Zoe asked

Max shrugged "Would it be easier if I was there? Try and talk to her together?"

"Yeah I think it'll be better for her too!" She smiled before standing up "I also have a scan on Tuesday... 10am, if you want to come?"

"I'll be there" Max smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then" Zoe nodded

**-x-**

"So how did it go? With Max?" Nick asked handing her a drink.

"Oh he was alright" she nodded "towards the end" she added looking in to her drink.

Nick moved closer to her "We can't change anything you know?" He said softly.

Zoe looked up to him "I know" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nick put his arm around her "Are you scared?" He asked softly.

Zoe nodded against him before looking up at him; quite close to his face "scared of how Imogen will react to a new daddy" she sighed.

Nick nodded "it will be okay... I promise" he whispered before gently locking their lips to which Zoe responded by returning his kiss.


	13. New Daddy

So sorry for the late delay... I have been so busy recently but I promise, I have some future chapters already written, Next update will be tomorrow:) so Please in enjoy! Any mistakes are mine X

* * *

Zoe stepped out of the car, looking towards the door of Max's and Robyn's before opening Imogen's door and helping her out "Right, have you got your picture?" Zoe asked, following Imogen up the pathway once she had locked the car.

"Yeah, daddy will love this" Imogen grinned.

"I'm sure he will" Zoe smiled half heartily, as she watched Imogen knock on the door before Max answered "Hi" Zoe whispered.

Max nodded as he walked back in to the house leaving Zoe and Imogen to walk in and close the door behind them "So, how will we do this?" Max whispered as he watched Imogen go and sit on the sofa "I want this to be over and done with" he sighed.

Zoe agreed with a nod "So do I" She said softly before looking up at her "We'll do it by telling her the truth" Zoe nodded "We'll make sure she understands, answer any questions she wants to ask" Zoe nodded before walking off joining Imogen on the sofa.

"Daddy, I painted this picture for you at school" Imogen smiled, presenting Max with the picture.

"Wow this is fantastic" He smiled proudly as he walked over to the fridge, using the magnets to hold the picture "How does that look?" Max smiled at Imogen.

Imogen grinned as she clapped her hands before putting her two thumbs up as she watched Max join herself and Zoe on the sofa "I'll do you lots more" she nodded.

"Immy?" Max began "Me and Mummy need to tell you something" He nodded before looking at Zoe then back at Imogen "You know that we love you both so much right?" Max asked softly, not knowing if he was doing this right.

Imogen nodded "Of course, Mummy and Daddy love me so so so so so so much" She grinned.

Max smiled with a nod "That's correct" he confirmed "But..." Max struggled to get the words out.

"Imogen? Daddy... Is not your daddy" Zoe sighed watching as her face dropped which slightly broke her.

"Why?" Imogen stuck her bottom lip out in sadness "Why is he not my daddy?" Imogen asked.

Zoe shrugged as she shook her head, before looking towards Max then back at Imogen "Because... Nick... Nick is your daddy" Zoe admitted.

Imogen looked at her Mum "So I have to call Nick daddy now?" Watching as her question was confirmed with a small nod of her mother's "So what do I call my old daddy?" She asked.

"Uncle Max" Max quickly jumped in "I'm your uncle Max" He smiled "and I still love you, I always will" He smiled, holding his arms out to hug Imogen.

"Love you too Uncle Max" She smiled, as she fell in to his open arms and returned his hug.

* * *

Hope that was okay!:) Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review:) & thanks for sticking with the story and reading it X


	14. A newborn

It had been the longest few months of Zoe's life. She had begun her Maternity leave as she was overdue which meant the baby could come at anytime. Things were looking up as Zoe and Max had now begun to be civil with another, they had no choice with a baby on the way. Nick and Max were also civil and had managed to call some sort of truce since finding out Imogen's real father.

It was a late afternoon and Zoe had just stepped out of the shower, she trapped the towel around her before heading in to the bedroom, getting changed in to some black leggings as these were the only things that would fit right now and a baggy plain maternity top. She quickly dried her hair before making her way downstairs, making herself some toast and making her way to living room to have a lazy afternoon. The plans were soon destroyed when the plate that held her toast, fell from her hand and smashed to the floor as Zoe bent over in agony, clutching her stomach. She had no choice but to wait for the pain to pass before making her way to the hallway, picking up the phone and dialling Max's number. Within 10 minutes Max had arrived, he was just the same as he was with Imogen's labour, rushing around and panicking.

"Right, everything's in the bag yeah?" Max asked peeping inside the bag.

"Yes!" She snapped as more pain took over her body "Can we just bloody go?"

Max shook his head with a small smile; he grabbed the bag before taking Zoe's arm leading her out to the car. The journey was one big massive rush as Max did everything to make it comfortable for Zoe yet get there as fast as possible. Upon arrival, they were shown straight to the room where they got comfy.

-x-

"Well done, I'm so proud of you" Max smiled, kissing Zoe's head as she he watched her cradle their newborn baby boy.

"Couldn't have done it without you" She admitted with a small smile "Thank you" She nodded.

Max smiled, knocking his shoulder off hers gently "What shall we call him?" Max smiled proudly as he moved the blanket gently to get a better view of his son.

"Oh gosh, I haven't even thought about that" Zoe looked up from the newborn before looking at Max "Why don't you choose?" She asked.

Max's head shot in Zoe's direction "But you might not like it?" Max shook his head.

"Just do it" She chuckled softly as she looked down at the newborn who began to wriggle slightly in her arms.

"Okay, er... I like Jake" Max finally decided.

Zoe smiled, thinking for a moment "I like Jake too" She agreed "Jake Walker" she whispered, sitting up and placing Jake in Max's arms "And I think Jake wants a cuddle from his daddy"

"Thank you" Max smiled, placing a single soft kiss on her lips.

"For what?" Zoe smiled watching as he backed away quickly from her lips.

"For everything" he nodded "I'm sorry I've been such a horrible idiot to you" He admitted.

"It's forgotten about, we've moved on right?" Zoe nodded which was confirmed with a slight unsure nod Of Max's head.

* * *

Might have been a little boring and rubbish; I rushed this chapter! Sorry! But thanks for reading and If you could, please leave a review X


	15. Is it what you want?

Warning this chapter does have a lot of speech, sorry haha! Please enjoy:) X

* * *

The little "O" shape that Zoe's newborn son made whilst yawning could have melted anyone's heart. Zoe smiled proudly as she watched how perfect Jake was, he was just like his big sister at that many days old. He had the smallest hands and feet with the small amount of light hair that covered his head.

"I'm taking Jake to see Max today" Zoe announced to Nick after he had just come from dropping Imogen at school "If that's okay?"

"No!" Nick shook his head as he tided up the nappies and Jake's blanket.

"Excuse me?" Zoe raised her eyebrow.

"You are tired, you need rest" Nick explained.

"Nick, you may be my boyfriend but you can't stop me taking my son to see his father" She shook her head "I can rest, Max will be looking after Jake" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you are spending the day with Max?" Nick nodded.

"Problem with that?" Zoe snapped.

"Whatever, I'll just take Imogen to the park after then" Nick announced before walking out.

-x-

"He is so perfect" Max cooed as he pushed Jake's pushchair down the street.

"Isn't he just?" Zoe smiled proudly "Every time, I look at him at, I see you" Zoe smiled.

"He got his good looks from somewhere" Max nudge Zoe's shoulder with a small smile.

"You are such a big head" she giggled "Oh thanks" Zoe smirked softly "I do have reason to look rubbish" she chuckled.

"I'm kidding" Max smiled as he pushed Jake's pushchair up to the front door before pushing it in, placing the pushchair in the living room.

"Is Robyn in?" Zoe asked closing the door and following him inside before taking off her coat.

Max smiled, ignoring Zoe's question for a moment as he lifted Jake from his pushchair, grinning proudly as his son's tiny bright blue eyes watched him closely "Oh er no, It's just us 3, is that okay?" Max asked moving to the sofa to cradle his son in his arms.

"Yeah of course it's okay" Zoe smiled, joining them both on the sofa enjoying the sight of her son and soon to be ex husband.

Max rested his feet on the coffee table, making his legs form a small pyramid shape before safely resting Jake on his legs, so he was facing both parents "Wait until I bring him home, covered in mud from playing football" Max smiled watching his son.

"Is that what you think?" Zoe chuckled, shaking her head.

Max laughed "Yeah!" he nodded watching as Jake made the smallest smile in Max's eyes "Zoe! He just smiled" He exclaimed excitedly.

"He is 2 days old Max, he can't" Zoe smiled, watching how happy he looked.

"Ah you missed it, he did smile though" He nodded "Didn't you little man? Smiling at daddy wasn't you?" He cooed "Listen Zoe..." he began nervously "I know about you and Nick..." He began.

Zoe head shot up "M...Max, honestly I was going to tell you" She sighed "It's not like that...It's complicated"

"Whether it is or it isn't, I don't mind" he smiled "I'm happy if you are" He confirmed.

Zoe gave a small nod and looked down ignoring Max's confirmation for her to move on.

"But I'm only happy with it, if you are happy" Max noticed her "Come on, tell me what's up?" Max said.

"It seems all so much" She began "We were so happy 5 years ago, then Nick showed up and nearly destroyed us" she sighed "I choose you because I loved you, I wan Nick to be history" She admitted "Now look at us, all over because I was a stupid foolish idiot, who threw everything away" She sighed.

"Hey hey, come here" he said placing an arm around before pulling her close so she could rest on his chest "You are most definitely not a stupid foolish idiot" He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I am" Zoe sighed, focusing her attention on her son who was looking at his parents.

"Are you saying, you don't want to be with Nick?" Max said softly only to feel Zoe shrug her shoulders against him before pulling away.

"I'm going to make him a bottle" She said before staying up, only to be stopped by Max.

Max had grabbed her wrist gently causing Zoe to face him "Come here" He whispered before gently pulling her down until their faces were inches apart "Don't be with him then" Max whispered once again before locking their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss- something they had both wanted to do for such a long time.

* * *

Hope that was okay! Let me know what you thought by dropping a review, if you may please:) x


	16. The perfect Life

Okay guys, I'm actually so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages! I don't know even have no reason, just never wrote :P But anyway, this is the last chapter as I've ran out of ideas :) so I hope you enjoy- Thank you for being patient & any mistakes are mine X

* * *

"Come on Jake!" Max called to his son as she watched him kicking the ball in to the goal.

"Do we have to go?" Jake whined "I want to play football, just 5 more minutes?" He pleaded. Jake was a mini Max, he loved spending time with his, he also loved the guitar and football; just like his dad, they were inseparable.

"No, your mother will kill me, were already 10 minutes late getting back" Max shook his head as he began to walk.

Jake caught up, kicking the ball between his feet as they walked "Can we come back tomorrow?"

Max laughed "we'll see" he nodded.

"Oh no, You're leaving tonight" He sighed sadly.

"Hey, come on Son! cheer up! I'll see you when you come and visit"

"It's not the same" Jake frowned, walking off in front.

-x-

"Ooh, you two are in trouble with Mummy" Imogen smiled, finding it quite amusing.

"Who says?" Jake asked his big sister.

"Er mum, dur" Imogen rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me Missy, you are 10 not 20, less of the attitude" Max warned.

Max walked through to the kitchen to see Zoe standing making some lunch, he slowly approached before leaning himself against the counter "Hey" he finally broke the silence "Sorry were late" he nodded.

"It's okay, I understand you have to spend time with Jake" She smiled "Excited to go?" Zoe asked.

"Not really, I don't want to leave you alone with the kids..."

"Max, I'll be fine" Zoe smiled "honestly, being a single mother is probably better if I'm honest"

Max nodded "You seem like you can cope... I mean, I know you can cope" Max quickly changed his words "What if it's my baby?"

Zoe sighed, looking at him "I worked the dates out, he or she has to be Nick's" Zoe nodded referring to her bump, she was almost full term and was getting ready for her due date.

Max nodded "But you love? You've always told me that, it's always been me" he said softly "Even when Nick was still on the scene"

"I know..." She whispered, she really had run out of things to say.

"Come with me? You and the kids?" Max pleaded with his eyes.

"What?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Yeah, new life; you, me and the children" Max smiled "Come on? what do you say?"

-x-

A new house in London, with enough bedrooms, a spare room and an amazing spacious garden was the perfect place to live. With the sun shining and the summer breeze filling the air, nothing could change their minds. As they pulled up outside, Zoe turned to Max where they shared a loving look before both turning to the back seat- 3 children all asleep.

They had only been in London for over a month and they were already settling in perfectly to their new family home. Zoe and Max had never been happier; their marriage vows were getting renewed in less than 2 weeks time, they had found out that the child Zoe was carrying was Max's and now there was nothing stopping them, nothing at all.

-x-

"Immy!" Jake shouted "That wasn't nice!" he said quickly getting his water gun.

"Oh, I look scared" Imogen laughed, picking up her water gun.

"Hey Kids!" Max called, pressing down the handle of the garden hose pipe and squirting them both continuously, which made them both giggle and scream.

"Daddy! Stop" They both yelled.

Max laughed, as he put down the hose pipe before walking over to his wife who was cradling their 3 week old "This is us now" Max smiled, kissing her lips.

"What? Yelling and scream?" Zoe raised her eyebrow with a smirk "Hear that Ethan? You're going to grow up with this lot" Zoe spoke to her newborn.

Max laughed "He'll be running around with us lot before you know it"

Zoe laughed "Or ganging up on Imogen with Jake"

Max smiles "I love you"

Zoe smiled "I love you too" She nodded before being interrupted by Imogen who was pulling Max away.

"Come on Dad, Me and Jake want the swimming pool up" She smiled sweetly.

This was their life now. Her, Max and their 3 children, just like they always wanted and no-one would ever ever destroy that.

* * *

Forgot how to write! So sorry if that was boring but I do hope it was okay! Thank you for reading guys and sticking with the story! Really means a lot! So, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, thank you:)


End file.
